Nunca dejes de temer
by salomon12
Summary: Los dioses harán una prueba más, en la cual solo los más adeptos sobrevivirán. Necesitan todo tipo de héroes de diferentes culturas para lograrlo y para eso cada ser deberá superar una etapa eliminatoria. Semidioses y magos serán puestos a prueba, en la última profecía del siglo. Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haber entrado a leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten. Esta historia está ubicada en un universo alterno, donde todos los libros ocurrieron. Estoy muy abierta a sugerencias constructivas. Actualizare cada semana si recibo suficientes respuestas.**_

 _ **Ahora la historia…**_

Annabeth despertó sintiendo que algo iba mal. No era por ser pesimista, pero cuando has tenido una vida llena de riesgos y posibles causas de muerte, levantarse con aquel sentimiento era algo usual. Pero ese día Annabeth sentía algo diferente.

La luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto en la casa de su padre, iluminó sus parpados cerrados e hizo que la joven despertara. Annabeth intentó cubrir los rayos que le llegaban con el cobertor blanco, grueso y acolchado de su cama, pero eso no logró hacerla dormir de nuevo. Algunos pensaban que, por ser hija de Atenea, debía de ser una de esas personas que despertaban vigorizadas, listas para empezar el día. Cuan equivocadas estaban.

Annabeth se sentó con lentitud en la orilla de la cama, restregándose los ojos y bostezando profundamente. Se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con su novio Percy, vía Iris. Discutieron sobre los detalles de su viaje de vuelta a Nueva York en dos días, ya que Annabeth había pasado parte de las vacaciones de verano con su padre y su familia en San Francisco. La joven se había graduado de la universidad de Nueva Roma con honores y, gracias a Frank, había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en aquella ciudad, construyendo el nuevo barrio griego de Nueva Roma. Su padre le pidió que pasara cierto tiempo con él puesto que, conociendo a Annabeth y su dedicación en la arquitectura, no la vería en mucho tiempo. Percy, al terminar su carrera de oceanografía, decidió seguir estudiando en la universidad biología marina, para en un futuro recorrer con su padre todos sus dominios en el mundo.

Pensativa sobre su futuro, Annabeth tendió su cama y decidió darse una ducha en su propio baño. Mientras se lavaba el cabello, la hija de la sabiduría pensó en cuan silenciosa estaba la mañana. No había escuchado si un solo carro pasando por la calle, o niños pequeños jugando en el jardín como usualmente lo hacían.

Salió de la ducha y se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. Se decidió por una camisilla blanca, debajo de una leñadora, jeans negros y unos botines marrones. Antes de salir de su habitación, Annabeth corrió las cortinas de su ventana y se asomó por ella. Ni una sola persona estaba a la vista. La joven frunció el ceño. Eso era raro. Ni siquiera se veían los carros en los garajes y el pasto de los jardines estaba largo y descuidado…como si hubieran pasado varios meses en una noche.

La joven de 22 años sacudió la cabeza. Eso era imposible. Algún dios debía de estar jugándole una broma. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, después de todo sabía que no debía de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Annabeth abrió la puerta de su habitación y esta chilló como si no hubiera sido lubricada en un largo tiempo. Sin prestarle mucha importancia, recorrió el cuarto de sus familiares encontrándolos todos vacíos y desordenados. Aquello empezó a preocuparla. La esposa de su padre nunca salía de la habitación sin poner orden a su cuarto.

"¿Papá?" lo llamó Annabeth al pie de las escaleras. Silencio. Ni un solo sonido. La joven empezó a preocuparse y bajó las escaleras cautelosamente, temiendo que un monstruo fuera la causa de tanto suspenso. Al llegar al último escalón, respiró hondo y empezó a recorrer su casa en modo furtivo.

Las escaleras daban a la sala, la cual, a simple vista, parecía vacía. Pero Annabeth no dudó en inspeccionarla varias veces. El único sonido que provenía de ella era el del reloj, el cual marcaban las diez de la mañana ¿Dónde estaría todo el mundo?

Lo siguiente que inspeccionó fue la cocina. Su entrada era un marco sin puerta, así que podía entrar en ella sin causar el menor ruido posible. Se movió con agilidad y revisó los mesones y el piso de la cocina. Al no encontrar nada, se fijó en la puerta de la nevera, en donde se encontraba una nota escrita a mano y adherida a la nevera por un imán en forma de búho. Annabeth corrió a recogerla y la leyó:

 _Annabeth,_

 _Fuimos al supermercado por algunas cosas que hacían falta para la despensa. No quisimos despertarte, pues te escuchamos hablar con Percy toda la noche. Volveremos al medio día._

 _Papá_

 _P.D: No hay leche para tu cereal favorito, pero hay waffles en el congelador que tal vez puedas descongelar y comer como desayuno._

La joven sonrió y dejo la nota sobre la encimera. Esa nota confirmaba que solo estaba siendo paranoica, así que decidió relajarse. Abrió la puerta del congelador y buscó los famosos waffles entre verduras congelas y potes de helado. Al encontrarlos sacó dos de ellos y los colocó en el horno microondas. Puso el temporizador en veinte minutos y se preparó para desayunar.

Mientras sacaba un plato, un ladrido en el patio hizo que casi dejara caer el plato. Al mirar por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero, descubrió a un labrador chocolate cojeando alrededor del patio. Al ver al perro malherido, Annabeth sintió lástima y decidió ir a socorrerlo. Bajó el plato y se dirigió a la puerta del patio trasero. Abrió la puerta con forma de rejilla y se dispuso a dar un paso, cuando algo en su interior le dijo que algo andaba mal.

El animal volvió a ladrar, y en ese momento una figura se movió con paso apresurado por el rabillo de su ojo. Inmediatamente, Annabeth retrocedió y observó a la extraña figura de un hombre caminar directamente hacia el perro. Al principio, pensó que el hombre debía de ser el dueño del animal, pero al ver al perro chillar de miedo y el extraño caminar de aquel hombre que se hallaba de espaldas a ella, supo muy tarde que en realidad no lo era.

El perró intentó huir, pero su pata lastimada fue su perdición. Aquel hombre acorraló al perro y Annabeth contuvo la respiración…lo que pasó después sería motivo de varias pesadillas nocturnas y meses de miedos y fobias innaturales.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre el perro…

Y le mordió el cuello.

Annabeth ahogó un grito y se cubrió la boca con las manos. El gemido de dolor del perro resonó en los oídos de la chica como si fuera el grito de la perdición. Cinco segundos después Annabeth se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se lo estaba comiendo.

Sin pensarlo, Annabeth salió disparada de la casa hacia ellos.

"¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" gritó. Llegó hasta la insólita escena y apartó de un empujón al atacante, y este cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Lentamente, el "hombre" mostró su cara y el corazón de Annabeth paró de latir. Mitad de su cara era hueso puro, una calavera y la otra mitad estaba en proceso de descomposición. Tenía sangre por todas partes y solo tres mechones de pelo mugrientos. Era como si se hubiera arrancado el pelo por puñados. La mandíbula inferior estaba desencajada y sus dietes podridos y amarillos. Lo peor fue cuando el viento pasó por encima de él, esparciendo su olor putrefacto por el aire. Deja 50 huevos en descomposición encerrados en una bolsa por varios meses y el olor que provenga de ellos, multiplícalo por 100. Ni siquiera se acerca.

Annabeth se quedó en shock. Ni siquiera su cuerpo respondió con arcadas por el olor solo se quedó mirando a aquella cosa, paralizada. Más rápido de lo que pudo procesar, la criatura separó sus mandíbulas descuidadas y se abalanzó sobre ella. Annabeth no reaccionó. No comprendió cuan cerca estaba de perder su vida, hasta que un machete se incrustó en la cabeza de la cosa, a solo centímetros de morder el hombro de la chica. Le salpicó sangre por todos lados. El machete fue retirado del cráneo de la monstruosidad y esta cayó al suelo, esta vez totalmente inmóvil.

Annabeth parpadeó y todo volvió a una velocidad normal. Levantó la vista del cadáver hacia la persona que la había salvado. Un muchacho de su edad aproximadamente, sujetaba el machete mientras le devolvía la mirada intensa de color cobre. En su estado de parálisis, sus ojos eran lo único en lo que se podía concentrar.

Annabeth sintió que el muchacho le cogía del brazo y la guiaba rápidamente hacia la casa. Parpadeó de nuevo e intento mirar atrás.

"No lo hagas "escuchó la voz grave del muchacho. "Si lo haces, nunca podrás retirar la imagen de tu mente "aconsejó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizaré un poco más rápido de lo normal. Hoy tuve que quedarme tarde en el colegio, así que aproveché para avanzar.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a Aurum before Argentum y a Guess who. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece.**

 **Ahora con la historia…**

Annabeth se miró en el espejo y, con un pañito húmedo, removió la última mancha de sangre de su cara. Con sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, depositó la evidencia de la pérdida de su cordura en la basurera del baño.

Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y puso la cabeza entre sus manos. No lo podía creer. Quería que todo lo ocurrido fuera solo un sueño y pronto despertaría en la cama en casa de su padre. Pero ya había verificado que no era un sueño, leyendo los ingredientes de la pasta de dentífrico y contando sus dedos. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquella realidad.

Después de entrar en la casa, Annabeth corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño de su habitación. Recordar aquella escena, la había hecho querer vomitar. Pero en vez de arrodillarse al frente del sanitario, decidió tomar un poco de agua del grifo y lavarse los rastros de la escena de su cuerpo. Las manchas en la camisa eran imposibles de quitar, pero al menos pudo remover los de su piel. Y ahí, sentada en el inodoro, pensó cuan ridícula era su vida. No era estúpida. Había visto demasiados programas y películas de muertos vivientes como para saber que estaba pasando. Solo que era simplemente absurdo, que en una sola noche toda la gente de San Francisco hubiera evacuado la ciudad o se hubiera convertido en una de esas cosas. Recordó el pasto esa mañana y los garajes abandonados… tal vez ella había sido el problema, tal vez no había dormido solo una noche sino más tiempo…

Quería gritar. Después de todo lo que ella y Percy…

 _Percy_

Annabeth se levantó de un salto, salió del baño y buscó en su nochero, al lado de su cama, una dracma. Volvió al baño, cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo del lavabo taponado para lograr un mensaje vía Iris. Maldijo en voz alta y lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas ¿Qué le había pasado a Percy? ¿Qué había sido del Campamento Mestizo y de Nuevo Roma? ¿El resto de sus amigos?

Formó el arco iris y depositó la dracma en el agua estancada.

"Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda" murmuró, rápidamente. El agua seguía quieta con el arco iris en ella. "Muéstrame a Percy" pidió en voz baja, mientras varias lágrimas caían sin piedad sobre el inmutable lavamanos lleno de agua. La joven se quedó mirando el agua inmóvil por un tiempo, y luego, en un ataque de desesperación, gritó obscenidades al aire y se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, llorando silenciosamente.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, suavemente.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó una voz masculina. Annabeth se secó rápidamente con un pedazo de papel higiénico. Se había olvidado del joven que le había salvado la vida.

"Sí, todo está bien. Saldré en un momento" respondió. Se levantó y se enjuagó el rostro marcado por las lágrimas con agua fría. _No puedo perder la esperanza,_ pensó, _tendré que ir a Nueva Roma y luego a Nueva York para averiguar que ha pasado. Seguramente los dioses tienen sus narices metidas en todo este asunto. Necesito un plan, pero primero…_

Respiró hondó y se dio valor. Era hora de tener respuestas. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró a salvador, esperándola en la silla de su escritorio. En sus manos sostenía una taza con vapor saliendo de ella, y estaba husmeando entre los planos de edificios en los que Annabeth había estado trabajando en los últimos días. La chica aprovechó ese instante para detallarlo. Cabello un poco largo con varios mechones rebeldes de color avellana. Podía jurar que sus grandes ojos habían sido de un color dorado destellante, pero ahora eran del color del musgo en un tronco húmedo por la lluvia. Pero de algún modo, reconfortantes. Vestía una camisa gris sencilla, manchada de diferentes tonos cuyos orígenes, Annabeth, prefería no conocer. Portaba Jeans cómodos y amplios y un par de tenis desgastados para correr. En su espalda llevaba una mochila de Jansport vieja de color azul oscuro, que a simple vista parecía totalmente vacía.

Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y el chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Su cara era pulida y definida. Parecía ser el ejemplo de proporciones perfectas de Da Vinci. A pesar de ser muy apuesto, su cara denotaba cansancio y agotamiento, pero a pesar de ello, logró una sonrisa sincera hacia ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó. Annabeth lo miró con cara de _tú cómo crees._

El muchacho suspiró. "Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida" dijo y luego recordó la taza que tenía la mano. Se levantó del escritorio y se le arrimó. "Te traje té de manzana y miel. Pensé que te haría bien un poco de calidez… y era lo único que encontré en la despensa de la cocina".

Annabeth le sonrió, agradecida, y lo tomó de sus manos.

"Gracias. Muy amable de tu parte"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de…" se detuvo y miró a Annabeth con cautela. Esta suspiró y sentó al borde de la cama.

"Soy yo la que debería agradecerte" comentó con tono apenado. "Siento que hayas arriesgado tu vida por mí, eh, …"

El muchacho sonrió.

"Me llamo Thomas, pero todos los que me conocen me dicen Fox"

"¿Cómo un zorro?" preguntó Annabeth divertida. Thomas se rascó el cuello.

"Si, bueno…es una historia muy larga" comentó, también un poco divertido.

"Para mi serás thomas" dijo la joven. "No me gusta tutear a alguien que apenas conozco y menos en medio del apocalipsis"

"Entiendo…Annabeth"

Dicha joven casi escupe el té que tenía en la boca. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó, alarmada.

El chico parecía avergonzado. "Tu firma estaba en los planos sobre el escritorio, solo hice una suposición" respondió. "Eres muy buena en ello" agregó.

Annabeth parpadeó varias veces.

"Gracias"le contestó. Ambos se quedaron un rato incómodos sin saber cómo continuar con la conversación. "Así que…" comenzó Annabeth, "podrías explicarme como empezó todo esto". Señaló todo a su alrededor y miró con temor y ansiedad al chico.

Thomas se restregó las manos en el jean, reflejando lo nervioso que estaba. "La verdad", empezó "es que sé muy poco sobre todo esto" admitió.

Annabeth lo miró con cara atónita.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

El joven suspiró.

"De acuerdo, sé que esto va a sonar algo raro. Y, que probablemente estemos es una situación parecida. La cosa es que…hace tres días me fui a la cama por la noche en un hotel de carretera, viajando hacia aquí. Venía a visitar a un viejo amigo mío y planeaba llegar antier por la tarde. Pero, cuando desperté, noté que el hotel parecía envejecido y decaído a comparación de la noche anterior. Pensé que era mi imaginación, pero todo cambió cuando salí a devolver la habitación, y encontré a la recepcionista comiéndose un ratón a sangre fría. Pasé estos dos últimos días, matando a varias de esas cosas e intentando llegar a San Francisco para encontrar una respuesta". A este punto, la cara del chico denotaba frustración y enojo. "Pero solo encontré cadáveres y más desesperación"

Annabeth no lo podía creer. Dejó la taza vacía en el nochero y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que había escuchado. Le había pasado lo mismo que a ella. Solo que él había tenido que arreglárselas por sí mismo. Ella no había durado ni 5 segundos en el exterior, sino fuera por él.

"¿Te parece si trminamos esta conversación en otra parte?"

Annabeth salió de su trance y se percató de que Tom estaba mirando por la ventana y se veía nervioso. Al ver la cara de confusión en la joven, hizo señas para que esta se acercara y viera lo que a él le preocupaba. Annabeth dio un salto al notar lo que tanto alteraba al muchacho. Una docena de muertos vivientes habían rodeado la casa de su padre y varios de ellos empezaban a romper los vidrios para poder entrar.

Thomas reaccionó al instante. De su mochila, sacó el machete con el que había asesinado al hombre come perros y un bate profesional, un tanto más pequeño.

"Es lo único que he conseguido en mi apuro por llegar a San Francisco" dijo y luego extendió a Annabeth el machete mortífero.

"¿Sabes utilizarlo?" le preguntó.

Annabeth casi sonríe ante la pregunta.

"Por supuesto"


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Quería darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes._

 _Guess who: Muchas gracias por siempre levantarme el espíritu después de cada capítulo._

 _Ahora continuo con la historia…_

Las puertas del gran supermercado, fueron cerradas estrepitosamente. Annabeth y Thomas, respirando agitadamente, dirigieron todo su peso hacia ellas para evitar que esas cosas la abrieran. La chica no podía creer cuán lejos habían llegado.

Antes de que los muertos invadieran la casa de su padre, Annabeth logró coger su mochila y depositar solo su gorra de invisibilidad, una botella con agua y varias barritas de cereal. Thomas la había mirado sorprendido cuando eligió la gorra de su madre como articulo liviano para llevar, pero no artículo palabra alguna, respetando su decisión. A Annabeth le agradaba ese chico.

Lograron salir por una ventana que daba a un lado de la casa, mientras los zombis (Annabeth odiaba esa palabra) devoraban los restos del pobre perrito. Lograron correr calle abajo antes de que alguna de esas cosas los atrapara, pero sabía que tenían poco tiempo.

Thomas escaneó los alrededores hasta que algo captó su atención.

"Allí" le señaló a Annabeth con el dedo. La joven se cubrió los ojos del sol con la mano y escaneó el sitio.

"¿Un auto?" preguntó. "¿Lo necesitamos?" Thomas la miró, confundido. Annabeth intentó explicarse "Es decir, el centro de San Francisco y la ciudad en sí deben estar llenos de esas cosas, lo cual perjudicaría la movilidad en auto"

Gracias a los dioses, pensó Annabeth, el pequeño barrio residencial estaba vacío. No podían permitirse el lujo de tener esa discusión si el sito estuviera infestado de muertos vivientes.

"En ese caso, tendremos que salir de la ciudad" concluyó Thomas, mientras vigilaba dos zombis que deambulaban ocho casas más allá y que todavía no habían notado nuestra presencia.

Annabeth pensó en Nueva Roma. Tendría que encontrar un modo de llegar y verificar como estaban las cosas. Pero el problema era otro. No sabía que papel jugaba Thomas en todo esto, pero algo en su interior le decía que el joven no era un ser humano común y corriente ¿Debería llevarlo a Nueva Roma?

"Vamos" dijo Thomas, sacándola de su momento reflexivo. Corrieron ágilmente hacia el automóvil y, al llegar, notaron a través del vidrio que las puertas estaban sin seguro. El chico sonrió, sintiéndose afortunado. Annabeth se sintió mal por ser la causante del mal ambiente.

"Eh…no tenemos las llaves" le dijo al muchacho, esperando que la sonrisa de su cara se borrara. A pesar del comentario de Annabeth, Thomas rodeó el auto y se subió al asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Annabeth.

Thomas sacó un destornillador de su mochila y se agachó lo más que pudo entre los pedales, con la herramienta en la mano. "Cuida el perímetro" le dijo, mientras desatornillaba un panel por debajo del volante.

Annabeth quería preguntar como sabía encender un auto sin necesidad de las llaves, pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada. Al mirar la calle por la que habían llegado, Annabeth se quedó paralizada. Una horda de zombis venía directamente hacia ellos, preparados para comerlos. Al ver sus caras demacradas y sangrientas, y sus cuerpos putrefactos en estado de descomposición, la hija de Atenea pensó en sus amigos. Cerró los ojos y rogó para que ninguno de ellos estuviera en aquel estado.

El sonido de un motor a toda potencia, hizo que Annabeth los volviera a abrir. Gracias al sonido, los muertos ya no caminaban, corrían hacia ellos.

"¡Sube!" le gritó Thomas. La joven no lo pensó dos veces al subirse al asiento del copiloto. Inmediatamente, el chico aceleró a fondo, tomó impulso y, derrapando, dio un giro de 180 grados, saliendo a toda velocidad en la dirección contaría.

Rápidamente, Annabeth le indicó como salir de la ciudad y, en menos de quince minutos, ya se encontraban en las afueras. Por el camino, llegaron a la decisión de buscar provisiones en una tienda departamental. La semidiosa había decidido buscar a Nueva Roma por su cuenta, y estaba preparada para decirle a Thomas que era hora de que tomaran caminos diferentes. Después de todo, Annabeth creía que él también tenía que verificar que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien.

Y, ahora, se hallaban sosteniendo las puertas para que esos monstruos infernales no pasaran. Frenéticamente, buscaron a su alrededor algo con lo que crear una barricada, pero justo cuando Annabeth había formulado un plan, los gruñidos y los empujones cesaron del otro lado.

Los dos jóvenes contuvieron la respiración y se quedaron varios minutos en la misma posición. Lentamente, se retiraron de la puerta y esperaron a que algo pasara. Pero el silencio era lo único que se percibía.

Thomas suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. "Tienes muy buena condición física"

Annabeth le sonrió.

"Gracias. Tú también" _Lo cual me parece sospechoso,_ pensó. Ningún humano reaccionaría de la forma en que Thomas lo hizo. Despertar de la nada en un mundo apocalíptico e, inmediatamente, volverse un luchador y un gran sobreviviente…Nadie es tan instintivamente bueno, a menos de que seas un semidiós…o algo fuera de lo normal.

"Debemos encontrar algo para atrancar las puertas" dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Thomas asintió y busco a su alrededor. Annabeth recorrió el entorno con su mirada analizadora, hasta que encontró varios artículos de limpieza.

"Podemos utilizar escobas y trapeadoras" La joven agradeció que el edificio fuera de los antiguos, así no tendría que preocuparse por un zombi pasando como un cliente por una puerta corrediza de vidrio automática.

Estando la puerta atorada, Thomas y Annabeth decidieron explorar los diferentes departamentos en busca de provisiones y posibles inquilinos. Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de ropa para poder quitarse el olor a sangre de su vestimenta.

Annabeth se cambió la camisilla blanca y la camisa leñadora por una camisa azul de manga corta. Sí, eligió el color por Percy. Estuviera donde estuviera esperaba que se encontrara bien y que pronto se reunirían. Encontró unos leggins negros muy cómodos y se deshizo de los jeans sudados. El apocalipsis no era para estar a la moda. Siguió con sus botines, pues habían sido un regalo de Piper y no quería perderlos.

En la sección de ropa interior, Annabeth atracó todo el departamento. Sabía que necesitaba espacio para cosas más importantes, pero no puedes pasar todo el apocalipsis, incómoda. Podía ser la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero seguía siendo mujer.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al departamento de supermercado. Se equipó con todas las botellas de agua que podía encontrar y con varios artículos de salud, para poder armas un botiquín en casos de emergencia. Estaba buscando barras proteínicas cuando Thomas apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo. Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho. Jeans parecidos a los otros y una camisa de manga corta de color verde oscuro.

La muchacha alzó las barritas para que las viera.

"¿Tienes lugar? Yo ya cogí algunas para mí".

"Seguro" dijo. Las recibió y se descolgó su mochila para poder meter la comida. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

"¿Ya tienes todo lo necesario?" preguntó.

"Si, todo listo. Solo empacaré un poco más de comida, si no te molesta" respondió, revisando los estantes de papitas empacadas.

"Es que tu mochila parece un poco vacía"

"Ah…bueno, es que procuro viajar ligero"

Annabeth decidió dejarlo así. El chico había demostrado ser muy hábil en asuntos de supervivencia por su cuenta…lo cual le recordaba el asunto por discutir.

"¿Thomas?"

"¿Sí?"

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy" continuó. El joven detuvo su cacería de doritos y le sonrió. A Annabeth se le partió el corazón por lo que iba a hacer.

"Pero, creo que debemos tomar caminos separados"

Thomas la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Sus ojos, más verdes de lo que habían estado esta mañana, se dirigieron hacia el suelo de forma pensativa. Después de varios segundos, la miró a los ojos.

"Es muy difícil sobrevivir por tu cuenta en un mundo como este" dijo, en un tono de voz suave.

"Lo sé, pero ambos tenemos asuntos con nuestros seres queridos por resolver. Así que es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda, ya que solo le quitaríamos tiempo al otro si vamos juntos" Con los años, Annabeth había aprendido a ser un poco más cuidadosa y amistosa en decir las cosas. No podía decirle que simplemente no podía acompañarla a Nueva Roma, ya que era secreto de los semidioses. Pero algo en su interior le decía que eso ya no importaba. Era el apocalipsis, que Thomas supiera quien era ella en realidad no importaba en una época como esta. _¿Te estás escuchando?_ Pensó _¿De verdad piensas contarle a un desconocido todo lo que significa tu vida?_

Thomas suspiró. "Annie…"

"No me llames así"

"Perdón, _Annabeth,_ toda mi familia y amigos están en Inglaterra" Dicha joven abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. "No podría zanjar mis asuntos, aún si quiero"

Annabeth lo miró con incredulidad.

"No tienes acento" murmuró. Quiso golpearse a sí misma. _El chico te cuenta que no tiene como volver a su familia y tú le preguntas por su acento. Vaya tacto, Annabeth._

Thomas sonrió sin ganas.

"Eso es porque pasé toda mi vida en este país" El chico lucía desesperanzado. "Así que no me importa acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo, después de todo necesito una razón para seguir"

Annabeth no lo miró con lástima, pues notaba que al chico no le gustaba que le tuvieran pesar. Respiró profundamente y le miró. _Estoy loca._

"Pues si me vas a acompañar, necesitas saber algo sobre mí"

Thomas sonrió "Soy todo oídos"

La semidiosa estaba dispuesta a contárselo todo, cuando el reconocible sonido de un altavoz activándose hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara.

"Bafles de sonido" murmuró Thomas mientras apuntaba hacia uno de ellos que colgaba en el techo.

"Eso es imposible" respondió Annabeth en voz baja para ella misma. Los zombis no sabían cómo activar el sistema de sonido de la tienda.

En ese momento, un grito de agonía resonó por todo el lugar, Annabeth se cubrió los oídos con sus manos y espero a que el ruido cesara.

Cuando recuperó su capacidad sonora, notó que Thomas tenía un arma cargada en su mano.

"Tenemos compañía"


End file.
